Hero- The Mockingjay Song
by bighsmfan97
Summary: Katniss tries to help the Capitol understand the Rebels with a song.


Hero- The Mockingjay's song

I sat in the living area thinking about my upcoming mission to the Capitol when Haymitch walked in.

"Hey sweetheart, you're needed in command."

"For what?" I asked

"You'll see when we get there."

Haymitch took me up to command. When we walked in Peeta, Johanna, and Gale were there along with Coin, Plutarch, Boggs, and Beetee.

"Here she is our mockingjay." Plutarch said with a grin

I sat down between Peeta and Gale. I wondered if this would be my permanent place: between them. I also noticed that Peeta made no move to attack me as he usually did when I was near him.

"So, why have we been called here?" Johanna asked breaking the silence

"Well, Plutarch had a perfect idea for our last propo." Coin said

"Which is?" Gale pressed

"A music video." She concluded "Everyone loved Katniss singing in the meadow so we thought it would be perfect. We had Messalla write a perfect song it includes a rap for Peeta if he's up to it."

Everyone's eyes fell on Peeta even mine. It's quiet for a moment but then finally Peeta spoke.

"I'm fine with it. I can control myself." He whispered just loud enough for us to hear

"Then it's settled we will begin filming tomorrow." Coin said "Here is the song."

She handed me and Peeta each a piece of paper with our lyrics on it. I gulped when I saw the first verse was about Peeta, the next about Johanna, and the last about Gale and by extension me.

"Why are Gale and I here then?" asked Johanna

"Well the song is about you two and Peeta so we thought you could act in it as yourselves."

"Alright then."

"Here are your scripts." She said handing the scripts to them

I took my paper and left. I went back to Compartment E and studied it.

…

The next morning I was woken up by my prep team to prepare me for the video. Their work took all morning. At noon I was ready wearing the wedding dress I wore for the Quell interview. I walked onto the stage they would be filming me on.

"Alright Katniss, we will begin i 2." And Cressida pointed at me.

I began to sing:

_No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in  
But we feel like we do when we make fun of him…_

…

Later that day we were all called to command to watch the final product as it was aired by Beetee. We turned the TV on and after a view seconds Beetee interrupted the feed and Peeta was on screen. I began to sing in the background.

_No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in  
But we feel like we do when we make fun of him  
Cause you want to belong do you go along  
Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong  
It's not like you hate him or want him to die  
But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide  
Or he comes __back to school__ with a gun at his side  
And a kindness from you might have saved his life_

I watch as Peeta starves. I know this is directed at the Capitol trying to help them understand the people who live in the districts. I also know that what I sang was true. They didn't know what we went through. Snow and predecessors kept it from them. They didn't really want us to die Snow and his predecessors brainwashed them to think that the Games were right when they weren't. Then the chorus came on.

_Heroes are made when you make a choice  
You could be a hero  
Heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero, You might save a life  
You could be a hero, You could join our fight  
For what's right for what's right for what's right_

That was the message part. The part where convincing is the key. The next verse came on with Johanna

_No one talks to her, she feels so alone  
She's in too much pain to survive on her own  
The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife  
She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life  
Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave,  
Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,  
Each moment of courage her own life she saves_

_When she throws the ax out, a hero is made_

Johanna's part made me almost cry. I never knew how much she had been hurt in her life and she played the part very well. The chorus played:

_Heroes are made when you make a choice  
You could be a hero  
Heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero, You might save a life  
You could be a hero, You could join our fight  
For what's right for what's right for what's right_

Then the next verse, the one about me and Gale played.

_No one talks to him about how he lives  
He thinks that the choices he makes are just his  
Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves  
And others will follow the choices he's made __  
__He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide  
His brother who wants to be him is just twelve  
He can do what he wants because its his right  
The choices he makes change a twelve year olds life_

I watched Gale sneak off into the woods to hunt. Then Rory appeared hold a bow and arrows he must have made himself. I watched as he followed Gale into the woods and got hurt badly. I cried again, this time Peeta put his arm around me. It must have been subconsciously because he stared for a second and then relaxed. Then the chorus played

_Heroes are made when you make a choice  
You could be a hero  
Heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero, You might save a life  
You could be a hero, You could join our fight  
For what's right for what's right for what's right_

Then Peeta comes on screen and begins to rap as scenes from all over Panem play including some from the games.

_Cinna was the one Games stylist_

_Who believed that everyone was brutally harassed  
This went on for years  
Until he decided that never again  
Should the people shed another tear  
So he went right to work  
Made a dress for my love that fueled the rebellion  
And was killed in front of her the next day  
And like that life can be lost  
But this ain't even about that  
All of you just sat back  
And watched it happen  
Thinkin' it's not your responsibility  
To solve a problem that isn't even about you  
This is your problem  
This is just one of the daily scenarios  
Which you choose to close your eyes  
Instead of doing the right thing  
If you make a choice  
And be the voice  
For those who won't __speak__ up for themselves  
How may lives would be saved, changed, and rearranged  
Now it's our time to pick a side  
So don't keep walking by  
Don't wanna intervene  
Cause you just wanna exist and never be seen  
So let's wake up_

_Change our country_

_Our time is now_

Then it went to Peeta and me on stage. I ran to Peeta and he twirled me around. My dress transformed to its mockingjay form. Then together we began to sing the chorus:

_You could be a hero  
Heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero, You might save a life  
You could be a hero, You could join our fight  
For what's right for what's right for what's right_

The video ended with Peeta and me holding our hands in the air like we did in the tribute parade in the Games. Everyone was wiping their eyes at the end. Even the boys 'had something in their eyes'. Coin smiled

"I think we got our message through. I think the Capitol understands our position now. Which is a good thing, a very good thing, you may all go now."

We all left. Peeta and Gale followed me.

"Are you okay Katniss?" asked Gale

"I'm fine it's just the song with video makes it sadder."

"Are you sure you were crying?" Peeta asked

"I said I am fine!" I screamed

I ran off to Compartment E. I collapsed on the living area floor and began to cry.


End file.
